Un pari
by Ryopini
Summary: Quand un conflit amène un pari très... Frustrant. - Ryopi - Ryo Nishikido X Yamashita Tomohisa


Un peti Ryopi que j'ai beaucoup aimé faire :3  
Bonne lecture~

Résumé : Quand un conflit amène un pari très... Frustrant.

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( à mon grand désespoir ! xD )_

* * *

L'ambiance lourde pesait dans l'appartement. Les deux habitants se regardaient à peine, subissant le gros désaccord qu'aucun n'avait réussi à régler.

Le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur le canapé auprès de son amant.

- Je veux qu'on se marie !

- Et moi je veux un enfant !

- Mais non !

- Ben non plus.

- Ryooooo… Faut d'abord se marier et ensuite avoir des enfants ! Puis on est encore jeune !

- Je ne vois pas où c'est écrit qu'il faut d'abord se marier.

Ryo croisa les bras. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de cinq ans, et n'avaient jamais eu d'aussi gros conflits. Ils s'aimaient énormément, là n'était pas le problème, au contraire d'ailleurs, ils voulaient tous les deux à l'étape supérieur, mais pas de la même manière.

Tomohisa fit des bisous à Ryo, espérant pouvoir le convaincre par ça.

- Na.

- Na ?

- Ça sert à rien de me bisouter je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Roooooh !

Ryo quant à lui, posa sa main sur la cuisse de Pi, essayant à son tour de le convaincre.

- Ça ne marchera pas non plus.

Les deux garçons se mirent à soupirer en cœur. Ils devaient véritablement trouver une solution pour ce conflit, ils étaient tellement têtus tous les deux, qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

- On fait quoi alors ?

Tomohisa se tourna vers Ryo afin qu'ils trouvent une solution.

- On adopte ?

Il plissa les yeux, prit un coussin, et tapa Ryo avec.

- Aie !

Il lui fit un bisou pour « compenser ».

- Une autre solution Ry

- T'étais pas obligé de m'attaqueeeer !

Ryo fit une petite bouille mignonne, espérant non seulement avoir d'autres bisous, mais d'aussi peut être prendre l'avantage sur leurs conflits.

Il n'obtint qu'une seule chose. Tomohisa s'assit sur lui et se mit à déposer de doux bisous sur son visage.

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi

- Alors on se mari ?

- Et on adopte ?

- …

- …

Tomohisa se mit à réfléchir tout en caressant le torse de son amant.

- Tu essaies encore de « prendre l'avantage » ?

Il le regarda.

- Non, j'te touche juste, j'ai plus le droit ?

- Si c'est pour essayer de m'acheter, non.

Pi déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Ryo, et se redressa d'un coup.

- Je sais !

Ryo l'observa, et vit une lueur dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais encore eut, mais que Ryo connaissait.

- On dirait que t'as une idée à la Jin là.

- …

- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de trainer avec lui mon cœur.

Tomohisa lui tira la langue, et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

- Faut qu'on se chauffe.

Le visage perplexe de Ryo ne se fit pas attendre.

- Développe.

- Eh bien on se chauffe, le premier qui craque a perdu.

Ryo pencha la tête, pas bien sûr de suivre son amant.

- Un genre de pari ?

- Voilà !

- Et celui qui gagne a le droit d'avoir ce qu'il veut ?

- Exactement. Si je gagne, on se marie, si tu gagnes, on adopte.

- Ooooh…

Bien que l'idée soit typiquement Jinesque, elle n'était pas si mal. Tomohisa tapota son torse.

- On commence demain !

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

Tomohisa ouvrit la bouche et laissa un petit temps.

- J'ai… Envie de toi ?

- Oh ben ça va être facile à ce rythme.

- Ryoooo ! Ne dis pas ça.

Il croisa les bras.

- On va rien faire pendant un temps, faut bien en profiter une dernière fois, non ?

- Non.

- Ryoooo !

- C'est ton idée, on arrête à partir de maintenant, et le jeu commence.

Pi secoua un peu son amant, avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Il écouta le cœur de Ryo battre, il aimait l'écouter, ça le soulageait, le détendait. Enfin ça c'était avant que Ryo pose ses mains sur ses fesses et commence à les caresser. Il devenait beaucoup moins détendu d'un coup.

- Pas sympa.

- Ton idée.

- Je n'aime pas finalement, on oublie ?

- Na

- Ryooooo !

- Ça t'apprendra à réfléchir avant de parler.

Ryo glissa ses mains sous son haut, commençant à caresser le corps de son petit ami. Ce qui fit grogner Pi qui se leva de sur Ryo.

- C'était une mauvaise idée.

Le plus vieux se mit à rire face à ce comportement.

- Gnagnagna.

Sans attendre, comme si il se préparait à l'avance dans ce long moment de torture, il partit à la douche. Sous la douche, il se mit à réfléchir à des plans pour faire craquer Ryo, plusieurs lui vint en tête, le faisant sourire.

Quelque part, il se sentait rassuré, il avait des bons plans, Ryo aimait quand Pi s'occupait de lui, seul bémol, Ryo était vraiment décidé à avoir un enfant. Et quand il était décidé… C'était plutôt dur de le faire changer d'avis.

Ce n'était pas que Tomohisa ne voulait pas d'enfant avec Ryo, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt. Il se trouvait que trop peu responsable pour s'occuper d'une autre vie.

Le plus vieux, quant à lui, était totalement prêt. Il s'occupait souvent de son jeune neveu, et ça, depuis sa naissance, alors il avait l'habitude et se sentait à l'aise à l'idée de s'occuper d'un petit. Et puis ça ne serait pas n'importe qui, ça serait leur enfant, alors ils ne pourraient automatiquement que bien s'occuper de lui.

Tomohisa eut à peine le temps de sortir qu'il vit Ryo, tout nu, qui se colla automatiquement à lui le faisant frissonner. Il sentit les mains de Ryo se balader sur son corps.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- J'viens à peine de prendre ma doucheuh…

- Alors fais-moi l'amour ?

- Et j'aurais perdu ?

- Et tu auras perdu.

Ryo mordit sensuellement son cou, sachant pertinemment que c'était un endroit sensible, et le gémissement de Pi ne fit que confirmer une nouvelle fois ceci. Tomo essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son amant. Il plissa les yeux alors que Ryo lui fit un regard sexy en se mordillant sensuellement les lèvres.

Pi fut déstabilisé un court instant, mais voulu se rattraper. Il se recolla d'un coup à Ryo, le faisant se cambrer un peu, et se mit à gémir lentement son prénom à son oreille. Le plus vieux griffa son dos lentement.

Même si l'envie de Ryo était aussi grande que celle de Tomohisa, il résista à son tour, et non s'en frôler l'entrejambe de Pi de sa main, il partit sous la douche. Pi suivit du regard Ryo.

- Belles fesses !

- Merci~ Imagine si tu me prenais tout ce que tu pourrais faire avec.

Pi s'approcha discrètement de la douche, et mordit sensuellement sa hanche, faisant gémir le plus vieux.

- Nah.

Sans plus attendre, il le rejoignit sous la douche, et le colla doucement contre le mur. Ryo observa son amant faire alors qu'il se colla lentement à lui. Tomohisa se mit à embrasser lentement son torse, tout en bougeant contre ses hanches. Ryo se mordit la lèvre, il posa ses mains sur son torse, essayant de le repousser.

- Ou..st. Sors de là.. Pervers.

Il se décolla du mur, et repoussa de nouveau Tomohisa. Ce dernier lui tira la langue, puis sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'habiller. Il s'affala sur le lit, rapidement rejoint par Ryo. Ce dernier posa son menton sur le torse de Ryo avec une bouille adorable.

- On a le droit de se câliner quand même ?

Même si Ryo aimait l'idée de Pi, il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir câliner son petit ami, ni avoir des bisous sans arrières pensées. Tomohisa était de son avis, il voulait pouvoir avoir des petits moments de pause où juste leurs tendresses étaient présentes.

Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Ryo.

- Bien sûr, le contraire serait trop frustrant.

Ryo sourit, et se blottit bien contre lui, il le serra doucement, avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, porté par la douce respiration de Pi.

Une semaine était passée, les deux garçons n'avaient cessé de se chauffer. Et pas qu'un peu. Ils étaient maintenant frustrés au plus haut point, depuis le début de leur relation ils avaient un rythme plutôt… important. Jamais ils n'avaient tenu une semaine sans rien faire, alors ce pari était véritablement dur pour eux.

Ils en étaient à un point où chaque contact leur provoquer un grand frisson. D'un côté ça les arrangeait pour essayer de faire craquer l'autre, mais de l'autre, ils étaient chacun à la limite de craquer. Et l'un l'était encore plus que l'autre.

Les deux garçons se préparaient, leurs amis devaient passer boire l'apéro avant de partir leurs voyages de noces. C'était ces deux amis qui avaient principalement donné envie à Pi de se marier, ils semblaient entièrement satisfait de leurs vies maintenant. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas d'enfant. Mais comme le faisait remarquer Ryo.. :

- En même temps, c'est Jin et Nino, je ne leurs laisserais même pas mon poisson rouge.

Même si il marquait un point, Pi continuait d'insister. Et Ryo aussi.

- Ryo, t'as mis les verres sur la table ?

- Ouaip

- Merci

Ryo qui était assis sur le canapé, fut rejoint par Tomohisa qui posa par reflexe sa main sur sa cuisse. Il frissonna à ce léger contact. Pi, qui avait bien sentit la réaction de Ryo se mit à caresser lentement ses cuisses. Ryo se mordit la lèvre.

- Tomo

- Mm ?

- Arrête, ou j'me venge.

Tomohisa observa Ryo se demandant quelle autre idée fourbe il avait en tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Ryo posa sa main sur son entrejambe, caressant sensuellement, faisant gémir Pi.

- … Dites le si on dérange.

Jin et Nino venaient d'arriver, et les regardaient tranquillement faire.

Quand ils virent ça, le rouge leurs monta aux joues.

- Jiiiiiiin ! Pardon.

Tomohisa se leva, et alla faire un câlin au nouvel arrivant. Le regard de Ryo se fit intense sur le corps de Pi, perturbant ainsi ce dernier.

- Bonjour Nishiki~ Arrête de fixer ce monsieur, on dirait que tu veux le violer

Le dit Nishiki se tut, n'en pensant pas moins. Nino fit un bisou à son meilleur ami et s'installa correctement.

La soirée se passa presque sans encombre. Presque. Ryo et Pi ne pensaient qu'à une chose, chauffer l'autre, gagner le pari, mais surtout pouvoir enfin faire l'amour avec l'autre.

Alors ils faisaient tout pour faire craquer l'autre.

Le regard de Pi sur Ryo se faisait intense, provocant. Il se mordait la lèvre sensuellement, essayant de lui faire perdre face. Il riposta alors en laissant ses mains se balader sur ses cuisses, les griffant et les caressant.

Jin et Nino qui étaient toujours là, notèrent rapidement que leurs hôtes ne prêtaient plus une seconde d'attention à eux.

Non sans leur faire un câlin et un dernier au revoir rapide, ils rentrèrent chez eux pour faire les derniers préparatifs de leur voyage.

- Ils sont partis rapidement…

- La faute à qui ?

- A toi.

- Non à toi !

Ils soupirèrent et se levèrent. Leurs membres bien réveillés, ils essayèrent d'y faire attraction le temps de ranger la pièce. Une fois tout rangé et correctement nettoyé, ils se regardèrent un instant, leurs corps et leurs regards brûlaient de désirs.

Tomohisa prit une grande inspiration, voulant contrôler ses envies.

- On va se coucher Ryo ?

- Allons y oui.

Ryo prit la main de Pi, et partit vers la chambre.

Ils se changèrent lentement, Pi profita d'un court instant de nudité de Ryo pour lui griffer sa hanche, le faisant gémir.

Un minimum satisfait, Pi se mit au lit, et fit un bisou lointain face au regard noir, plus que sexy, de son petit ami. Il se mit de côté, dos à la place de Ryo, et ferma les yeux.

Il put entendre le bruit du froissement des draps lorsque ce dernier se glissa à ses côtés. Un sourire apaisé se posa sur le visage de Pi, venant venir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais il avait oublié un détail.

Ryo n'était pas tout à fait de son avis.

Celui-ci se colla d'un coup contre les fesses de Pi, et se mit à bouger sensuellement contre son corps. Il glissa ses mains sur son ventre, le caressant lentement. Il se mit aussi à mordre la nuque de son petit ami, le faisant perdre pied peu à peu.

Ryo put entendre dans un murmure sensuel son prénom, signe qu'il commençait à véritablement craquer.

Il griffa d'un coup son ventre, achevant son petit ami, qui se retourna d'un coup, et se mit au-dessus de lui.

Ils se regardèrent un court instant, mais Pi ne réfléchissait déjà plus aux conséquences de son acte, il voulait juste prendre Ryo, et ne perdit pas son temps.

Il les déshabilla le plus rapidement possible, embrassa Ryo, et entra presque aussi vite en lui. Le corps de Ryo se cambra sous le plaisir.

Les gestes de Pi ne se firent pas sensuels et lents, bien au contraire, il voulait prendre son temps, mais ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Cette semaine sans lui faire l'amour l'avait totalement chamboulé, il aimait Ryo plus que tout, et devoir se passer de son corps était quelque chose d'intenable pour lui. Il était de même pour le plus vieux, alors il ne fit bien évidement, aucune résistance. Il voulait juste le sentir en lui, sentir les mains de Pi, sentir ses lèvres. Et c'était chose faite, Pi s'occupait toujours de lui à la perfection, et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Ni mêmes les autres fois dans la nuit.

Parce que bien sûr, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, il fallut rattraper ce temps perdu.

La nuit passée, leurs frustrations comblées, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis cette nuit-là. Tomohisa avait « lamentablement » perdu à son propre défi, il s'en était voulu quelque part, mais en même temps ce fut probablement l'une de ses plus belles nuits avec son Ryo. Alors il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, n'avait pas fait son mauvais joueur et avait totalement admit avoir perdu.

Ce fut plutôt dur pour lui au début, il avait dû installer une nouvelle chambre, s'occuper de millions de papiers. Mais il essayait de positiver en se disant qu'il faisait deux heureux dans le lot, son petit ami, et un.. Non, et son enfant. Alors il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas montrer sa déception de ne pas se marier avec lui, et mais surtout pour pas que le petit se sente de trop.

Il préparait maintenant le goûter pour son fils, chose qui était devenu une habitude maintenant.

- 'Toooooooooooooooooo~

Le dit « To » leva la tête, et vit son enfant courir vers lui.

- Kyooooo~

Ce petit bout de chou avait 6 ans, et il remplissait l'appartement d'amour et de joie. Ryo et Pi étaient vraiment heureux de cette adoption. Lorsque Kyo arriva vers lui, il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter.

- Papa, faim~

- Oui oui, j'ai tout préparé pour toi~

- Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~

Kyo lui fit un gros câlin, voyant l'air pensif de son papa.

- Papa Ryo il est où mon Kyo ?

- Tonton Niiiiiiiiiiii'

- D'accord~

Tomohisa posa Kyo sur la chaise pour qu'il puisse prendre son goûter.

- Ah !

- B ?

Kyo se mit à rire et applaudit la blague de son papa.

- Papa Ry' m'a 'truc

Tomohisa pencha la tête, essayant de deviner les mots qui manquaient. Il n'avait pas encore totalement apprit le dictionnaire « enfant ».

Il comprit mieux lorsque Kyo sortit une boite avec un papier.

- Tadaaaaa

Tomohisa rigola un petit peu, embrassa sa tête et attrapa la boite. Kyo lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à manger.

Pi s'assit sur une chaise près de lui, se demandant ce que Ryo lui voulait, mais surtout pourquoi il ne lui avait pas donné lui-même. Il arrêta de réfléchir un instant, et lit le papier.

« Epouses moi »

La surprise se lit en premier sur son visage, rapidement remplacé par des larmes de joies.

- Pas pleurer papaTo'

Il sentit des bras entourer son cou derrière lui, Ryo était juste là, et lui murmura un « je t'aime » au creux de son oreille.

Il serra doucement une main de Ryo, et ouvrit la boite qui contenait une bague. De nouvelles larmes de joies se mirent à couler, il était heureux, totalement comblé. Grâce à un stupide pari perdu, il avait maintenant un enfant merveilleux mais surtout… Un mari.


End file.
